


Heiresses - A Labyrinth, a Labrys, a Lasso, and a Lesbian

by alephthirteen



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Amazons Rescuing Greek Ladies, And Keeping Them In Messy Piles, Bottom Diana, F/F, Girls Don't Want to Be Ravaged By Human-Bovine Hybrids, Girls Want to be Ravaged by Amazons with Rope Kinks, On Silk Sheets, Processing of Hurt Feelings Enforced By Magical Rope, Ridiculous Fourth Wall Explanation of Why a Greek-Era Diana Uses the Latinized Name, The Lasso of Truth as a Relationship Aid, The Lasso of Truth as a Safeword, Top Artemis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alephthirteen/pseuds/alephthirteen
Summary: Ariadne's lover has been executed and she has been thrown in the labyrinth.  Seconds away from a very unpleasant death by an over-sexed and overequipped manbeast, she is saved.  Magic lassos snare the beast before it can take her and a giantess with a gleaming sword takes its head.They take her away to a strange island of giants.  An island of women closer in stature to the Titans of old than to mortals.  Women who do nothing but train and drink and fuck.  Like the Spartans, if the average Spartan fell asleep with the slick of three women drying on his chin every night...ORThe Amazons pray to Aphrodite to forever remove men from their lives.  As is the Olympians wont, she gives them what they want but in a devious manner.ORThe one where Diana and her wife Artemis find themselves afflicted with new equipment and must do as what any good prince does:  sire an heir.
Relationships: Artemis of Bana-Mighdall/Diana (Wonder Woman), Artemis of Bana-Mighdall/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Heiresses - A Labyrinth, a Labrys, a Lasso, and a Lesbian

**Author's Note:**

> This is not Alpha/Beta/Omega themed. I wanted to put it more on a spectrum of Greek myth to modern Tumblr-goer concepts of gender and sexuality. I wanted the intersex characteristics to be a divine intervention for a limited group of Amazons, which is new and confusing for them. 
> 
> So I didn't go with the typically widespread, culturally settled in concept of ABO.
> 
> Louder for People in the Back: "Genitals are not gender."

"Watch," Minos commands. "Learn what happens to traitors."

The axe falls and Ariadne screams. With a might that surprises her -- as if Ares himself heard her wailing -- she breaks free of her father's guards in time to catch her lover's head, golden haired and dripping blood. Her fingers fall on lips she can never kiss. With a sob that sticks in her throat, she closes blue eyes she can never stare into again.

She cradles Mela's head in her lap one last time as the court gawks, hushed by her wanton display.

"I will see you dead, father. I will rip your son's cocks off and open their throats. I will strangle your Corinthian whore in her bed and bash your head in with a rock. I will take your throne and sit on the bones of your sons, your bothers, and uncles. This I swear upon Zeus."

He laughs.

"Take her to the midwives. If she is intact, lock her in her chambers. If she is already broken in, give her to the barracks and toss the scraps in the labyrinth. And feed that to the dogs."

\----

The minotaur draws closer, shaggy and black-furred and foul to nose an eyes alike. The wheezing, crackling breathes of it's last victim -- a dewy slave girl from Nubia -- rattle around the stony chamber. Blood and beastly seed pour in equal measure from between her legs. She's heard soldiers joke about wetting their spears. She doubts any of her father's mean have cock enough to stab a fly.

What hangs between the monster's legs _is_ a weapon. A battering ram the width of a fireplace log that looks hard as rock. The same that killed that girl as it bellowed in pride. The same that left the chamber strewn with skeletons with cracked ribs, centuries worth of them. Seven every twenty years.

Three victims still live from the last round. Bow legged and saggy and one is nursing a pair of monstrous babes. Less monstrous than their father perhaps, but beasts all the same.

Massive hands reach for her hips. Ariadne screws her eyes shut and readies herself to beg Charon to take her to her love when she reaches the underworld.

Nothing happens.

The beast's breathing is heavier and rougher. Perhaps it changed its mind, decided to torture her with waiting. There's a roar so loud it makes blood trickle from her ears and a light so bright it makes her eyes ache, even shut.

Ariadne opens one eye -- better one blind eye and one good eye -- and sees the beast trapped by burning ropes, one golden as the sun and one crimson as blood, each looped around one of its arms. Arrows feather its torso and the skull is half caved. A spiked war hammer so massive it must have been forged from a melted down anchor is embedded in its ribs.

"Now, princess!"

A flash of polished steel crosses from shadow to shadow.

The beast's head tumbles free into Ariadne's lap. She shrieks and remembers no more.

\-----

Ariadne's eyes are open but she can't make out more than shapes and colors. Red, gold, blue. Tall, short, wide narrow.

At least her hearing has recovered.

"Don't startle them."

A voice. A woman's voice. Hard. Confident.

"Take these three to the healers, immediately."

"Yes, Queen Hippolyta."

The second voice is like a servant. Calm, but also small. A person into whom ideas area placed by another.

Laughter, rich and boisterous. Signing. Flutes. 

Boots on stone.

"You'd take them all for bed girls, Artemis."

"Aye, and you'd take them all for wine girls."

That's the voice from earlier, the one that gave the order to kill the beast.

"It is not our way to pressure Artemis, my moon and stars. On Themyscira, we _ask_ the girl," replies a voice soft as perfumed silk. "And wait a thousand years if we must."

"Your reticence must be why every wife in Greece remains miserable."

"Daughters," the queen sighs. "Enough. Do not make me regret allowing your marriage."

"Diana, you lovely fool. That one is perfumed with wine and a woman's scent," the one who must be Artemis laughs. "Put some food in her, perhaps a sip of wine, and ask. She'll say yes."


End file.
